Characters
Brief Characters in Castle of Briar work off of templates. There is only the player character that actually has a cannon name, "King Leinathane". Other characters have their "Character Template" (List of character templates down below). Of which will start within the game at varying positions on the tree (Semi-Randomised but still dependant on faction power in general). King Talyian Leinathane King Leinathane. Due to the different starting points of this young King's story, it's difficult to tell what is and isn't canon. However, the game follows a certain pattern between each starting point (except on easy mode). King Leinathane's father has been laid to rest and like many kings before him, this began his reign. However, the conditions of King Leinathane's father and previous King of Briar's death was a mystery. Whispers of gossipmongers lurked throughout the Kingdom of Briar, whispers that were kept hidden from the king himself but he knew better than any other that people were talking. Petrified at the thought of a userper or conspirer to the throne was due to end his reign early. King Leinathane starts his reign weeding out whom he feels threatens his very spot on the Throne. Executing, ruining, torturing and backstabbing those he deems threatening. Character Templates Army: * Infantry: The infantry are loyal to their commanders. Following orders obediantly whenever they're given. They share a strong bond between their fellow infantrymen and their commanders. Almost following and trusting them more so than the king that orders them. Why they themselves are loyalists, they can be proven deadly if a commander is against you. * Scout: While normally scouting out enemy garrison's and infrantry. This nimble figure is known for being excellent at obtaining knowledge. If they're home from the battlefield and you're well respected amongst the army, perhaps sending them on your own little mission or getting them to feed you some public knowledge wouldn't be so difficult. These characters are usually younger characters, so a visit from the king himself would be an honor to say the very least. * Battle Cleric: '''A battle cleric, despite not having any political or power advantages, is a well respected part of the army, this medic has gone above and beyond any other expectations of what it means to heal the wounded, they're unafraid to head into a warfront and fight back if they're needed, making them courageous in nature. Battle Clerics don't have a set of personality traits that you can track. These people are volunteers who look for glory but aren't the most amazing fighters. However, despite this, their courage and healing on the battlefield will earn them plenty of respect within the army, potentially making for a great devil's advocate. * '''Captain: '''A captain, while still taking orders from their commanders, have power over their squadron of infantry men (displayed by the infantrymen branching off of them).While normally kept in line, these characters have a tendancy to develop an ego, meaning that there can be many disputes between captain and commander. These disputes if not handled correctly can cause in fighting, greatly hindering the power of your army while making a great distraction for any army men who may be plotting against you. * '''Commanders: '''There will only ever be one commander, the head of the army and the leader of the vanguard. This character will have proven themselves to be a wise and battle-hardened warrior. Climbing their way from a mere infantrymen to one of the most fierce fighters in all the army. A commander is usually very black and white, unable of advanced trickery and deceit. If he has objections to your ruling, you'll know about it. While not always the case if a particularly sneaky individual has slithered their way into this role, it is safe to say that this character is normally easy to read but deadly if not put to a stop. Try not to make your commander charge your army against your palace door. Nobles * '''Staff: Housekeepers, troops, guardsmen, spies. These are the people who work to maintain the luxury lifestyle that these members of nobility have. In terms of power these people are only slightly higher on the hierarchy than the public, but by a fractional amount. This is only due to the place they work and the protection they may recieve from the noble family they serve. Staff can make great moles to gather information for the player and play devil's advocate either for yourself or for the interest of another party. Even occassionaly going on their own quest of power, attempting to become lord of the house they serve by overthrowing the nobleman and earning a reputation. * Upper-Class Citizens: '''The wealthiest citizens in Briar, these people are nothing more than wealthy members of the public, although their fortune always grants them that little bit of extra power in the kingdom. These people will often times have a major ego problem and are the most likely candidates for gossipmongering and spreading rumors. Their own sense of self worth is unreasonably high due to how better they believe they are in comparrison to the poor. While not quite a lord of their own house, they're still part of the noble society and partake in any events that are held between nobles. * '''Bannermen: '''Loyalists and advisors of the noble house of whom they belong to. They're the representative of what it truely means to be part of whichever noble house they belong to. It is hard to shake their loyalty towards the house but not impossible. Sometimes the bannermen will conspire against their own house in order to take ownership as that house's lord/lady. Whether it be for the promise of great power or merely because the direction the house is heading is a darkened path. The bannermen will also directly order any troops, guardsmen and occassionally spies for the interest of the house (or potentially their own agenda). * '''Family: '''Anyone with a direct relation to the Lord or Lady of their house. Ranging from their child, to their siblings and parents. These characters are complex, having a range of different motives and emotions that are affected depending on the family's strength throughout certain events. Family members always tend to look out for themselves but their own individual motives and potential dysfunction in the family could lead these members to betray their own family name. If a king was to anger a family member of a powerful house, it could be the spark that ignites a fire towards an assassination. * '''Lord and Lady: '''Man and wife, the very figure of their house. Representing their house even more so than their bannermen. These characters tend to be treated like royalty and because of that, may make them desire a more offical royal position. Their wealth and influence can cause massive kingdom wide consequences. Crossing a lord or a lady must be approached with cunning in order to execute perfectly. Forming alliances with a lord or lady can in turn provide you with one of the most powerful allies you may have. Church * '''Child of Eiya: '''Not too different than an average commoner, a 'Child of Eiya' is someone who simply upholds the teachings of Eiya in their everyday life and attends church religiously. While not fanatical about their religious beliefs they do have high regards towards their faith. Anything that effects the church may effect their everyday lifestyle. These characters tend to be easily swayed by their preachers and could potentially start kingdom wide riots if such a preacher were to encourage them to do so. A Child of Eiya may even work within the church and could be a good target to investigate for information about the happenings within. * '''Body of Eiya: '''A character of this status has began their religious studies, at the start of their spiritual journey. These characters are also trained to fight, so that if their religious academics aren't worthy of a Priest(ess) promotion, then they will act as militants, protecting the word of Eiya and the people of the church. These could be classed as the church monks, yet they are in no way well-trained fighters. About as reckless and brutal as an angry mob in reality. * '''Priest(ess) of Eiya: '''These '''characters are the preachers, the one that week after week will spread the word of Eiya and hold different their own services. They are also allowed to marry, hold funerals and baptise children. Most people will remain Priest(ess) as the end of their journey and are well respected by their local church. Often seen as more of a figure-head than those that are higher-up than them. A sneaky priest could defy the very expectations and * '''Inquisitor of Eiya: '''An inquisitor is a vanquisher of sin and true protector of the word of Eiya. A rare position to acquire but there will always be at least one inquisitor. This is the person that leads those who fight for the church, who trains them. However, the majority of their time is spent vanquishing sin and forcing confessions out of potential sinners, even hosting public executions of suspected witches. They are the biggest fanatic of the church and a brutal character to cross. Their alliegances are to Eiya and Eiya alone, negotiating with this character is near impossible. * '''Archbishop of Eiya: '''The leader of the church, of all churches across Briar and the one who is "Chosen by Eiya". Their true motive is left to mystery. They live their existence and express the manarisms of a character that would perfectly align with Eiya's chosen. However, it isn't unheard of for previous Archbishops in the past to seek political advantage, even going so far as to cause kingdom wide massacres towards non-believers. An Archbishop is hard to believe as they will only ever express good will and kindness, the way to catch this character out is to match their actions with their words. To see if they are as good spirited as they seem. Public * '''Commoner: '''These are normal everyday people, their own set of personalities and their own set of beliefs. Having no real power in the world by any means, simply living their day to day lives trying to survive. Their actions are purely defined by their individual characteristics. Most of the characters within this 'Faction' are mere commoners, the term is broad and the possibilities for their individual jobs are massive. * '''Entertainers: '''From performers, fighters and even harlots. These are the people that keep the morale of the people of Briar at an all-time high. These people are usually held in high regard and respected mostly dependant on their fame and popularity. An entertainer can be at the bottom of the food chain, or climb so high as to perform in the palace infront of the King as a palace jester. * '''Looters: '''These are the people who raid homes and steal in the streets, generally these characters bully the public with fear and violence to get what they want. Stopping these looters will earn you a good reputation with the public, however if you so choose to allow their actions to continue or worse encourage them privately. The safety of your kingdom will sour drastically along with your public image. Foreign Influencers * '''Komakusa: '''A nation themed around Feudal Japan lead by Emperor Ushijima, a leader known for his strategic cunning when it came to war and philosophy. While they follow their own set of religious views that they cherish dearly, to an open-minded king there is room for a potential alliance, providing good trade and bolstering the army aswell as benefitting the public. However, while forming strong alliances with the church, using the aid of a nation known for disregarding the word of Eiya, your alliance with the church may dwindle. Alliancing with Komakusa without caring for the church could have even greater consequences. * '''Gilago: '''A nation (that parallels the spanish inquisition) lead by King Romero, a leader with fanatical beliefs towards Eiya, if you do not appropriately look after your church or are seen to be a king of sin (no matter how big or small your sin was). Then there is a chance that this nation will wage war against your kingdom. Their army is large and brutal, they will attack everyone if not dealt with accordingly by the army. On the other hand however, if you are seen to be a king who follows the word of Eiya, then this nation may approach you for an alliance, an alliance that will involve your kingdom taking part in their brutal battles against nations who do not believe in Eiya as faithfully as they do. Taxing your army tremendously. * '''Marrowshire: '''A nation lead by Queen Leadrin, a queen who is famous amongst the noble community for holding the most extravegant noble gatherings and lives in a nation of elegancy and is only populated by those of wealth. Allying with this faction can be deadly. They are loyal to themselves and themselves only, if they see your kingdom's weakness and believe that they can take it. They will break your alliance without second thought.The Queen herself is a devious character, who may attempt to play Devil's Advocate with the player. However, on the off chance that such an alliance works, your reputation with the nobles will be near unbreakable. However, you will gain less respect from the public, as their homes are being replaced with Marrowshire entertainment facilities. * '''Olmbjorn: '''A nation themed around Viking Scandinavia lead by Jarl Oddløgsson, a fierce warmonger that appears on a random event. There is no chance for an alliance with this nation, if they appear, it will be war whether your nation is prepared for it or not. Negatiation is impossible, they consist of nothing but pillaging warriors, following their own traditions bathed in the blood of their enemies. Eiya Eiya is the goddess of the religion that the church of Briar and the church of Gilago follow. She is said to be the mother of all things and the first being in existence. Her word is often balanced, a balanced between righteous persecution and mothering affection. It is said that Eiya sees the people of the world as her children, but like a real mother she cannot spoil her children, for they will grow to be spoiled and sinful entities. Eiya and 'The Word of Eiya' is similar to that of christianity however unlike christianity, she fills both the messiah and the goddess figure within that religion. Written By Jak Knowles 1702485 Category:Browse